Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Jelly and Beans
Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. They move to Forks. Bella is quick whitted and not as deathly clumsy on her feet. What kind of Fun will these two get into? and Who will they meet along the way? All Human, original pairings and OOC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Moving On

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction EVER so excuse me if its not up to par but I am hoping that some of you will like my story.**

**Lets see this is an all human story and they are all the normal pairings. Bella and Emmett are brother and sister who are the Swans. Alice and Edward are siblings who are the Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper are twins who are the Hales. I plan on making this story as long as possible because I myself love reading the longer fanfictions so we are going to start Bella's Junior Year and Emmett's Senior Year. They just moved back to Forks from Pheonix because Charlie is accepting the position as Police Chief in his and Renee's home town.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing her characters to get this wonderful story out of my head**

**Prologue: Moving on**

**BPOV**

"Are you serious? We have to leave and transfer schools in my SENIOR YEAR!!!!!" Emmett and my parents were arguing because he didn't want to move back to my parent's hometown of Forks. I don't see what the big deal is we went there EVERY summer up until our grandparents past away a few years ago. If this is good for my parents then I didn't see the big deal. My older brother on the other hand was throwing a huge fuss about making this move and on top of that we were move in three days and they just dropped this bomb on us.

"Mom, Dad come on please this is everything I am All-State in Football! I am this close to have everything that any guy could dream of in high school. I have Notre Dame coming to Scout me at the end of the week!!! This could be my chance for a full ride to college!!"

"Em please try to see this from our sides we are making this move because it will be more money for your Dad and we will be able to afford to send you and YOUR SISTER to college. I know you have your friends here but do you remember your friends you would play with around Nani and Papo's house when you would go and visit them??" my mom was pleading with Emmett to understand.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Swan you need to listen to your mother and I on this one. I know you are upset and that you THINK you can fight us on this but our minds are made up now I am ending this argument go to your room and start packing because we leave on Friday and you will have a week before school starts to explore the town and get reacquainted with it before you start at Forks High." My dad was laying down the law as he said it. Even though Emmett probably could have whooped Charlie in a heartbeat he didn't dare go up against Charlie when he put his foot down.

"Come on you big teddy bear I will help you start taking down your posters and packing up your prize GAME BALLS!!! " I started running to his room when I got in I locked the door behind me. And was bouncing on the bed I knew Emmett would bust in the door if he thought I was even breathing on his prized footballs. Emmett busted in the door and I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"MOM! DAD! EMMETT IS GONNA SEND ME TO THE HOSPITAL AGIAN! SEE I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING I WAS JUST KIDDING DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!!!!"

"yeah yeah munchkin I know you would never do that but its funny listen to you scream like a chick in a horror flick!"

"yeah yeah jerk face lets start packing up your stuff then you can help me with my room when we are done. Em you know this is going to be okay right? I know your worried about football but the scouts will follow you to Forks High your that good!" I smiled wearily trying to make him feel at ease with this move.


	2. Ch1 Welcome to Paradise

**A/N: Okay here is there first day in Forks……..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer I am just borrowing the characters for a little while for my own personal fun**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise**

**Song for this Chapter Welcome to Paradise by Green Day**

**BPOV**

Mom and Dad let Emmett and I drive his Jeep up together to Forks on Friday afternoon so that we could have time to say goodbye to our friends. Let me correct myself so Emmett could say bye to his friends my brother was Mr. Popular himself he just had that personality. I on the other hand was content to spend my time listening to music and reading books in my room. Occasionally I would let Emmett drag me along with his friends but for the most part I just liked to be alone with my thoughts. We arrived in Forks at about midnight. I was exhausted and I had a headache. Emmett wouldn't let me control and of the music so I unfortunately wound up listening to the likes of Blink 182. Green Day and Weird Al. Don't get me wrong in moderation I have nothing against these artist but when you brother sings along with the tracks at the top of his lungs and sounds like a combination of howling wolves and nails on a chalk board its not a pretty thing for your eardrums.

So when we arrived I ran straight to my mom and begged to know which room was mine and where the aspirin was because I couldn't get out of that car fast enough. I told her tomorrow Emmett and I had made plans to go around town and explore a little so that we could see some of our old acquaintances and let them know we were going to be going to school with them.

_Saturday Morning 8 AM_

I was having a dream that I was being chased through the forest or at least that's what I assume, because there was green every where you turned. There was this horrible noise coming from behind me. It kind of sounded like Emmett singing and it was barely audible at first but then when I would slow down and listen to what is was saying. I could tell that whatever this creature was, it was singing Weird Al's –Eat it. Then I felt a trembling underneath me and the ground was shaking. I thought it was an earthquake. So I bolted out of bed and started screaming. "EARTHQUAKE!!!! MOMMY, DADDY SAVE ME!!!!"

And then someone grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. It was Emmett and he was wearing a smirk on his face and was chuckling.

"Munchkin there is no Earthquake I just didn't know what else to do to wake you up. I came in here and shook you I tried singing but nothing I did would get you to even move. You just kept saying this can't be hell it's to green here."

I slapped his arm playfully and told him I was extremely perturbed that he woke me up after last nights fiasco car ride I needed my rest! He just laughed and turned to leave the room nut not before letting me know I had twenty minutes to get up and ready before he came back up here and dressed me himself. He even threatened that if he had to do that he would dress me up in his Halloween costume from last year and I would have to walk around town asking people if they could point me in the right direction of neverland.

"Stupid Brothers…….I don't know why I couldn't have been an only child."

"Because then you wouldn't have anyone to chase the boys away when they get to close! And who would have been my Tinkerbell??" He pouted

I sighed and try to hide the little smile that was trying to form on my lips. But he saw it and new he was forgiven. I was never one to hold a grudge or stay mad at Emmett he was my protector, my brother and my best friend. He would take the brunt of the punishment that mom and dad would give us whenever we got into trouble. Even though most of the trouble we got into was his fault in the first place but I would never tell them that. I always had too much fun with him.

"Alright Emmy I will be down in twenty do you mind making me breakfast?? I am not going to be able to with this time restriction you have put on me."

"Ok what you like? A granola bar and a glass of water, a nice big helping of air and water or cereal and milk?" this was his idea of him thinking he was amusing.

"Emmett just for that comment you are going to take me to breakfast and it's your treat!"

"Alright, Alright get ready and lets pray this one horse town has a diner open at 8 in the morning!"

With that he walked out of my room and left me to get ready. I could hear him playing Welcome to Paradise by Green Day in his room while he was waiting for me to get ready. He had played that song on repeat last night when we pulled into Forks. He kept saying that mom and dad had chosen the only in the United States that had one stop light in the entire place. I thought this was hilarious but he couldn't see the humor in the situation.

I was ready and downstairs with my hair in a ponytail and jeans a black and gray Jimmy Hendrix shirt and my black and grey ballerina flats. Emmett and I decided to drive around and see what we could find since it was a Saturday morning we hoped we would run into a few kids our age around town before heading over to the Hale's house. Jasper Hale was Emmett's friend from the summers we had spent here years ago and I had become close to his sister Rosalie. They were Emmett's age and would be in their senior year as well but I was just hoping they were still here because it would be nice to know someone on the first day of school in a week.

We found a little diner that was open and ate that killed an hour of our time. Everyone seemed to know that we were the new Police Chiefs kids and kept staring at us like we were some freak show exhibit. Thank goodness Emmett was with me or I would have died of embarrassment!

When we finally headed out of the diner it felt like we had met the entire population of Forks. It's not like that was a hard task to accomplish because the population was like three thousand.

We asked for directions to the Hale's house and the waitress Martha was very helpful she let us know that Jasper and Rosalie were quite popular around here and that they did indeed still live in the same neighborhood. So we headed over there hoping that there were already awake and as friendly as we remember.

When we arrived at the Hale's house it was GINORMOUS! And that was an understatement I didn't remember the house being that big but Emmett said it was. I hid behind him and he rang the doorbell.

Jasper came to the door and immediately recognized Emmett. How could you forget the big bear that is my brother? He was so outgoing and friendly that he made it hard not to like him. Except when he got those stupid prank ideas into his head and I was usually the butt of his jokes. Living with him and definitely toughened me up. Jasper greeted us and called Rosalie down stairs.

Rosalie walked into the room and I swear that girl would make a super model green with envy. She has long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. And she knocked my brother speechless, which was a hard task to accomplish. Emmett didn't date much when we were back in Arizona he was always focused on football and truth be told the girls that flocked to him were not the kind of girls that could handle and reign in someone like Emmett.

"Hey Bella! Hey Emmett! How are you guys doing? It's been what five or six years, what are you guys doing here isn't summer almost over? And we haven't seen you around here since your grandparents passed" Rose said

And there was silence I watched as Emmett opened and closed his mouth trying to form a sentence. I chuckled he looked like a guppy.

"Well we just moved here my dad thought it would be a good move for the family if he accepted the Chief of Police position here. So we will be starting school with you guys. Mom is taking us to register on Monday." I said trying my hardest to bite back the fit of laughter that was threatening to escape.

Emmett finally found his brain again and said "yeah!" a little too enthusiastically but only Jasper and I seemed to catch that because Rosalie looked just like Emmett had a minute ago.

"So you guys are the new kids we have kept hearing so much about?" Jasper chuckled "I am glad your parents decided to move. We could use some serious muscle here on the football team. I'm a wide receiver and my girlfriend's brother is the quarterback and we have a really good running game but can't seem to get to the end zone without better blockers."

Rose and I looked at Jasper like he had sprouted another head, but Emmett seemed to understand what he was talking about. So I turned to Rose and asked what she had been up to in the past couple of years. She let me know that she was the Cheerleading Captain but not to let that fool me because she only agreed to do it for two reasons. One she liked getting to boss people around and two because it looked good on her college applications. I had to laugh at that.

She was in the middle of telling me all about Forks High and who to avoid and who was good to hang out with, when my phone buzzed that I had a new text message. It was from Emmett. He and Jasper had gone to the family room to play video games; he wanted me to see if I could talk him up to Rose for him. I laughed at the shoved the phone back into my pocket.

I turned to Rose "are you dating anyone Rose? I know Jasper said he had a girlfriend."

"No I don't date the boys around here there are slim pickings and most of the guys around here are ubber buttheads. I am sure you will see what I mean when you get to school and they start staring at you like you're a new toy."

"Oh ok I was just wondering……"

"What about you Bella? Do you have a boyfriend back home that you're going to try and make the long distance thing work with? Does your brother?"

I didn't miss the fact that she tried to squeeze information from me on Emmett into that question. So I decided to be the good little sister and leave her hanging on Emmett and pretend like I didn't hear her ask about him. If she probed for more info on him then there was a huge chance that she might like my brother bear. "Well Rose I have never had a boyfriend so to answer your question. No I don't have someone back home that I am trying to make a long distance thing work with." I stopped there and she gave me a look like she was waiting for me to answer her other question.

"What about Emmett? I remember hearing that he was an All State Football player does he have a head cheerleader back home waiting for him?" She asked quietly

YES!!! I screamed internally I am the master!!! And Emmett is going to have to bow down and kiss my toes!!! HA HA HA I chuckled evilly in my head………whoa where did that come from? I have spent too much time with Emmett in the last few weeks. "Why no Rose, Emmett wasn't dating any girl back home and you are right he is and All State Linebacker. He has some scouts from Notre Dame after him, and I believe Duke just jumped on the band wagon that is TEAM EMMETT SWAN" I smiled

"Oh ok I was just wondering……I know girls are going to drill me for information on Monday when they find out I know the new kids" She smiled back at me.

She wasn't fooling me I knew better that she wanted the information for herself, but I chose not to comment on that. I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost five in the afternoon we had been here almost all day. I stood up and told Rosalie that we needed to get back home before my mom got upset and had to call out my dad to find us. Emmett tends to get into trouble a lot when he is left to his own devices. If she chose to hang around with us she would soon learn that on her own. As I went downstairs to grab Emmett the doorbell rang. Rosalie answered the door while I kept walking to the family room to grab Emmett. I heard someone talking to Rosalie.

"Holy Moly Rose whose Jeep is sitting in your driveway? That person must be like ten feet tall in order to climb into that?"

"Ssshhh ALICE!!! He is in the other room with Jazz and his sister is right there!!" she whisper scolded

"Oh Sorry!" I heard the girl named Alice laugh it sounded like wind chimes.

"I hope you don't mind I had to bring the dreaded x that is my brother with me. He needs to be escorted over to his latest victim's house to pick up his belongings." she chuckled "he is afraid after she threw a can of Campbell's Chicken Soup at his Precious Volvo yesterday!"

"Oh ok well go get him and we will introduce you guys to some childhood friends of ours" Rose said.

I walked into the family room and whispered for Jasper to give me his controller. He looked puzzled but gave it to me anyway. They were playing Halo 2 I grabbed the controller hid behind a wall for cover and waited to Emmett to come looking for me. I waited for him to come closer when he walked just a little past me. I jumped out and shot a whole in his stomach. His character fell to the ground. He cursed and turned to look at Jasper to ask how he had done that. Then he noticed that I had the controller in my hands. I heard Rose's footsteps and two other sets enter the room but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy laughing at Emmett. "I should have known it was you Bella! Jasper was using military tactics on my earlier but that hiding and ambushing behind is your favorite move! ARGH! Beaten AGAIN by my little sister!"

"Well Emmett if you didn't want me beating you maybe you shouldn't have forced me to learn how to play when no one else was around to play with you!" I said between laughs.

"Nice Bella!" Jasper chuckled.

"Impressive! Can you teach me how to play? Jazz is always trying to get me to play him" The girl I assumes name was Alice stated.

"WOW" I heard the bronzed hair boy I assumed to be the one they referred to as the _dreaded x brother_ mumble.

He was good looking but I hadn't even been introduced to him yet and I had already gotten the impression that he was the player type. Not a good first impression for him.

Rose cleared her throat then introduced us all. Alice was Jasper's girlfriend of two years. And her brother's name was Edward. I shook each of their hands and then watched as they stared at Emmett as he stood up and walked over to them to shake their hands. "This is Isabella Swan and her brother Emmett Swan. They are the new police Chiefs kids." Rose said.

"Holy Crow! Emmett please tell me you are going to play football! YOU ARE HUGE DUDE!!! I could use you as a blocker." Edward said in a voice that had an awed and pleading tone to it.

Emmett laughed "yeah man I plan on playing I hope the coach will let me on the team since I just moved here. My dad and I are going to the school on Monday to talk to the coach and get registered."

"So are you guys going to be going with us to the movies later?" Alice Asked

"Oh no Alice I just ended my brother's game because we need to get home before our mom send Chief Swan searching for us and the damage we may have inflicted on this town." I chuckled

Edward laughed and smiled at me. Alice turned to look at him like he had just sprouted a new head. I could tell I was missing something but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention. I got caught up in his green eyes.

"Ugh yeah munchkin we better get going before mom lays a golden egg." Emmett chuckled "we will catch you guys later I am sure you guys all know where the new kids live since we seem to be the highlight of everyone's year around here. So you guys should stop by whenever you want. Jazz here has my number. We will see you guys later."

With that we said our goodbyes and walked to the car. Emmett walked to my side of the Jeep he had to help hoist me in because it was too big for me to get into on my own.

When we were pulling out of the driveway Emmett started grilling me any information about Rosalie. So I decided to have some fun with him first. "Yeah Em she says she is dating that Edward guy, she said being head cheerleader it was her duty to date the best football player that the school has to offer."

Emmett tried not to let me see but I saw his face fall a little. I instantly regretted playing with his emotions like this.

"Really?" He asked

"No Emmy I was just kidding she isn't dating anyone she was actually drilling me for information on you and wanted to know if you were dating anyone back home. I think that you have an extremely good chance with her if you decide to ask her out. And I give my full approval she isn't like the airheads back in Arizona that chased you around." Emmett and I had agreed that if either of us were going to date someone and bring them into this relationship that we had with each other, that we would always respect the others opinion on that person. Fortunately for my brother bear he had never had to voice his opinion on anyone I wanted to bring home to hang out with us.

"Em I am sorry I didn't mean to play with your feelers do you forgive me?" I put on my best puppy dog face and puckered my lower lip.

He laughed "yeah oompa loompa I forgive you!"

"Ok and goodness gracious you better not act all like a sissified tweety bird in front of Rosalie. She strikes me as a girl who needs a strong man to take care of her." I playfully joked with him to get him laughing again.

It worked, by the time we pulled in front of the house it was six and I knew mom would need help getting dinner on the table. Charlie and Emmett were used to eating dinner by seven at the very latest. I ran inside while Emmett moved the car so that Dad would be able to pull the cruiser into the garage when he got here.

By the time that Dad showed up dinner was on the table and he listened to Emmett and I tell him about our days. Then he turned to Mom and asked her about her day and we found out that she had busied herself around the house making sure that Emmett's and my rooms were all set up and in order. All we had to do was go in and put our stuff back up on our shelves. Mom had painted my room my favorite color. Midnight Blue……although after seeing Edwards very beautiful emerald green eyes I was starting to think that was my new favorite color. I mentally slapped my self! ARGH what are you doing Bella? Seriously how can you be falling for the boy who had a reputation that even made his OWN SISTER shudder at the thought of it!

"Bella?!?"

"Hmm" I was brought out of my thoughts by my dad's concerned voice.

"I said are you thinking about joining any clubs or teams at school this year? Since I am going to talk to the football Coach for Emmett on Monday, while you guys are registering in the office, would you like me to talk to any coaches for you?"

"Oh yeah dad I plan on being on top of the pyramid cheering Emmett on" I said sarcastically

"Alright little miss smarty pants that real cute!"

We finished dinner and the boys did dishes which was a rule in our household if you cooked you didn't clean. I went upstairs to shower and get dressed for bed. In the back of my mind I kept thinking about those green eyes.

**A/N Ok so there is my first chapter…….if you review I would like to know what you think. I really would appreciate constructive criticism. Next Chapter will be Monday while they are at school registering and who they run into there. I will be out of pocket for the next couple of days but I will try and get another chapter posted by Thursday. **


	3. Ch 2 Tripping, Stumbling, Flipping,

A/N: OKAY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND I WOULD APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS *POUTS* PLEASE! PLEASE! OKAY WELL WITHOUT FUTHER ADO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS IS EDWARDS SIDE OF MEETING BELLA I WONT DO THIS OFTEN BUT I THINK HIS POINT OF VIEW IS IMPORTANT HERE

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BROTHER BEAR WHO PROOFREAD FOR ME AND ACTUALLY READ THE STORIES WIT THEIR CHARACTERS VOICES! HE IS A WRITER TOO AND SHOULD HAVE SOME STUFF UP SOON WHEN HE GETS HIS STORY UP I WILL POST THE LINK ON MY WEBSITE!!**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NONE OF THE MUSIC I REFER TO, NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING THAT OF TWILIGHT THOSE BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER I JUST BORROW THE CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN PERSONAL FUN**

**CHAPTER 3: Tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS BROWN EYED GIRL BY VAN MORRISON**

EPOV

"PUH-LEASE!!!!! ALICE!!!! Drive me there?? She is crazy she threw a canned soup at my car!!!!" I pleaded with Alice to take me to Tanya's house to pick up some of my stuff that girl was crazy! I was currently making my best puppy dog eyes with the trademark Cullen Pout to get my sister to give into me.

My sister didn't quite understand my fears, but if I raised a can of soup to her Porsche she would certainly be more sympathetic to my worries. I had only dated Tanya for a month…..it was nothing serious! JEEZ Edward how do you get yourself into these situations??? Seriously?? Your smarter then this or at least I would like to think that I am smarter then this!

"No Edward! I promised Rose and MY Jazzy we could go to the movies tonight." My sister could be mean when she wanted to…………………I swear sometimes I wish that mom hadn't let them hold her back because she didn't have that ONE friggin class when we moved here from Alaska. Now I will be stuck in the same grade and a lot of the same classes with her until we graduate. "Alice Please! Tanya has lost her Noodles!!!" I chuckled at my little joke, maybe she was mad because she never had the chance to get my noodle "literally! She almost hit my car! MY hunny bunny My Baby waby!" I said making kissy noises at my car that was parked in the garage where we were standing.

"Eeewwww! EDWARD GAG ME!!!" she started making heaving noises "Maybe if you would date girls you actually liked more then your precious Volvo, you wouldn't have this problem,"

"Alice come on PLEASE ALI!!! I would die a slow death if she injured my car, plus she knows better then to cross you." I pleaded with her

"No Eddie-kins I have bailed you out one to many times. This time it's your mess and you are going to have to clean it up!"

"Ali she cheated on me" I whispered she had cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with her. The funny thing is I got the reputation around school that I was a little bit of a man-whore. But my sister didn't know if that assumption was true or not. Sometimes I think she just played along with it because I never fought the rumors or denied them. But the truth of the matter is that I just went along with all of the rumors so that I could fit in at this school when we moved here from Alaska three years ago.

She just stared at me at first I didn't think that she heard me. But then she ran to me and hugged me. I let her hug me, it wasn't often that I let down my guards long enough for someone to enter my personal space. She seemed to enjoy the moment but when she pulled away and I looked down at the little pixie there were tears in her eyes.

"Edward if you don't stop the gossip at school this is going to continue to be everyone's perception of you. It's our junior year. Don't you think that it is time to put an end to this charade? I know you think it easier then putting yourself out there but honestly!!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE ANYMORE?!?!?!" She paused and then looked at me and it was like she could see right through me. I remember her saying something about the way that my eyes were like windows that showed all my emotions I hoped they weren't showing just how hurt I was about what Tanya had done to me. She was right though I had gotten so used to being classified as the schools resident playboy that I wasn't even shy about making out with any girl that batted there eyes in my general direction. I knew the real me was in here somewhere but I am not sure where exactly I buried him.

" Ali, I know that you are right but what is the point of showing the real me to the girls around here? Look at Tanya? And Lauren! All the girls around here are some wannabe clone version of them. And I can't seem to find anything when you try to scratch the surface to see what is deeper. They really are that shallow! All they care about is their reputations and they ALL make up stories to be able boost that ego of theirs"

" Well it doesn't help that for the past year you have had your tongue down almost everyone of the Forks High Cheerleaders.**(NICE GO EDWARD….MY BROTHERS WORDS NOT MINE)** Edward really!" She scolded, " The only one you haven't done the tonsil tango with is Rosalie and that's because she wouldn't let you!"

" I know! I KNOW!!! Will you please just take me?" I was getting tired of this conversation

"Only if you promise to tell me what happened on the way over there." She looked at me with eyes that dared me to disagree with her terms. I knew those eyes all to well. The last time I defied her when she had that look she rearranged my entire CD collection it took me a month to finally get it back to normal.

"Okay" I sighed as I walked to get into her Porsche I swear why would anyone want a yellow colored vehicle? Oh wait this is my sister and she does like the attention! Ha ha ha don't eat any yellow snow cones……………okay that was a little childish

As Alice got into the car and started down the driveway that lead to the highway, I begin to explain to her how I caught Tanya and Tyler Crowley in a very heated situation in the parking lot of the movie theatre where I was supposed to meet her for our date. To say that what they were doing would have made Jenna Jameson blush was an understatement. Okay so I may be exaggerating but seriously she was having sex in the back of a van that everyone at school had nicknamed the "shagging wagon" and was parked ten feet from the entrance to the Forks Theatre. I personally think that she wanted to be caught and that she did this as some form of punishment in her mind to so me that I was a lesser man, I knew she had a reputation for being easy. I mean it was written on the walls in the boy's bathroom like it was a shrine to Tanya. That girl had more turns then a doorknob, but I had hoped that like me her reputation was unearned. Alice brought me out of my thoughts by letting me know we were at her house, and asked if I wanted her to go in for me.

"Please would you?" I begged…….damn is it just me or am I starting to sound like a whiny teen girl begging for everything??

"Okay I will go only if you agree to go to Rose and Jasper's house with me. I have a feeling that you will find someone or something worth your time while we are there." She winked and darted out of the car before I could argue with her. "Sneaky little one" I mumbled to myself. Her and her uncanny "feelings" as she called them I had learned the hard way many times that you do not bet against that one. Hmmmmm I wonder what could possibly be at the Hale's house that was worth my time of going over there with her? God I hope that it is not more watching make out time on the couch between Jasper and Alice……….about thirty minutes later Alice returned to the car with my letterman, some cd's that she had borrowed and a few other items. She was sporting a devilish grin and I begin to wonder what the little jumping bean had just done. I was too afraid to ask though, I am sure I would find out in a week what had happened.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up in front of the Hale's house. There was an enormous Red Jeep with a nice lift kit parked in the driveway. I had never seen that car around town before. Written on the back window in white shoe polish there was the saying "THE EMINATOR CAN MAKE CHUCK NORRIS CRY". I chuckled at that, it must be their cousin or something Jasper thought those Chuck Norris-isms were hilarious. Just the other day he sent me a text message that said, "Spiderman, Batman & Superman all wear Chuck Norris Pajamas". I watched as Alice danced to the porch and knocked on the door before I had even made a move to get out of the car being the fast little one she is.

Rose answered the door and appeared to be upset with my dear sister. I hope it wasn't my fault I know Rose is not particularly fond of me, because I had turned down the date that Alice I am sure tried to set up between us again. Rose did not take rejection easily.

As I walked up I vaguely heard something about introducing us to some childhood friends. We entered into the family room and there I saw a gorgeous brown-eyed brunette playing Halo, okay so she wasn't really playing she was crouched behind a wall waiting for someone to come her way. My jaw dropped as she pounced from her hiding spot, armed with a shotgun and shot a whole in someone's players stomach

I thought that I heard the big guy sitting in front of the couch with his back to her mumble something that sounded like "what the hell?!?!" But he turned around and looked at the girl with her chocolate doe-y eyes………hmm that brown eyed girl song by Van Morrison came to mind…she was laughing and god that was an angel's laugh. That's it!! I'm dead!!! Tanya killed me!! She had to have killed me with a can of Chicken Noodle Soup!!! That is the only explanation for this goddess sitting in front of me. What other explanation could there be??

Then the big guy yelled, " I should have known it was you Bella!!! " Her name is Bella…great………..Wait how did he know her name? Was that her boyfriend?

"Jasper was using military tactics on me earlier but that hiding and ambushing from behind is your favorite move!" He had spent time with her before yes definitely had to be her boyfriend. Great just my luck gorgeous and taken

"ARGH!!!! Beaten AGAIN by my little sister!" Ah so there is a god!? This guy was her brother then she opened her mouth and spoke and her heavenly voice was even more beautiful than her laugh.

"Well Emmett if you didn't want me beating you maybe you shouldn't have forced me to learn how to play with you when no one else was around." In true sisterly form she stuck her tongue at him, then laughed at his expressionless face.

"WOW" slipped out of my mouth. Crap your moment to make an impression with articulation and your witty response to what she just did is wow!!! I slapped my forehead mentally that was genius of you moron! Wonderful, I am so glad you have and edjamication derrrr!!! Might as well lick a window while I am at it.

Rose formally introduced us to Bella and she shook my hand. I could have sworn that when she placed her hand in mine there was a slight shock or current that went through my hand to my arm. So her name was Isabella Swan? Swan a graceful beautiful bird. Shy but elegant at the same time, its strange but I think it suited her.

Then I saw Emmett stand up and he was a monster. I mean if he was the one they called the "eminator" then he definitely could make Chuck Norris cry, hell I think I was starting to tear up right now.

"Holy crow! Emmett please tell me you are going to play football. DUDE you are HUGE! I could use you as a blocker." The guy was ginormous!! Suddenly I was scared this is Bella's older, bigger, with more muscles then schwarzenegger himself, brother. He could seriously inflict some hurt on someone who rubbed him the wrong way. CRAP! I mentally shouted he would never allow me near here once he found out about my reputation. Alice warned me that this would one day come back and bite me in the ars!

Emmett laughingly replied, "Yeah man I plan on playing. I hope the coach will let me on the team since I just moved here, my dad and I are going to the school on Monday to talk to the coach and get registered."

Alice asked if they were going to the movies with us. I found myself hoping that they were going. I wanted to stare at those brown eyes some more…….."My brown-eyed girl, you my brown-eyed girl, do you remember when we used to sing sha la la la la la ti da" Wow Edward singing to ourselves now? Van Morrison had to have written that song with Bella in mind. Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no Alice, I just ended my brother's game because we need to get home before our mom sends Chief Swan searching for us, and the damage we may have inflicted on this town."

I couldn't help but laugh and smile at this gorgeous creature. I noticed Alice giving me a funny look from the corner of my eye but I paid her no mind. Because Bella had locked eyes with me. YES! I mentally screamed the eyes it's the eyes!! The girls always go for the eyes. Score time to do a happy dance!

"Ugh…..yeah munchkin" She isn't a munchkin she is beautiful. "We better get going before mom lays a golden egg. We will catch you guys later, I am sure all you know where the "new kids" live since we seem to be the highlight of everyone's year around here." She certainly was the highlight of mine "so you guys should stop by whenever you want. Jazz here has my number" he patted Jasper's back "we will see you guys later"

Ok now I am dead not only could her brother hurt me for some of the thoughts going through my head but if he didn't get the job done well then "Daddy" could jump out point his shot gun at you, and show you how to play Halo in real life…..

Alice walked over to me with a smirk on her face and a knowing look in her eyes and started dancing while singing. " She got you tripping, stumbling, flipping, crumbling, so clumsy cause your falling in love…….." . She giggled then turned around and I noticed that Jasper and Rose were trying to disguise their laughs as coughs. I admit my sister doing the rockaway and singing clumsy by Fergie was a little amusing. But I think she may have been right. I decided to go to the movies with them. I was trying to keep my mind from wondering back to the beautiful young lady that I had met today. By the end of the night as I lay in bed I knew that was one more goal I was failing miserably at.


	4. Ch 3 Let your Colors Fly

**A/N: ok so it has been three weeks since I have had time to update but life happens as I am sure many of you know that and I am dealing with a lot. So since I see that this story has had a lot of alerts added and hits but no reviews I am starting to wonder if I should just end it here…….but I don't think that I will I still have all these ideas floating around in my head. BUT COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW??? I would greatly appreciate it! ******

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer I am just borrowing her characters for a story.**

**Chapter 4: Let your colors fly**

**Song for this Chapter – Be true to your school by: The Beach Boys**

**BPOV**

I was having an amazing dream about the guy we met on Saturday with those gorgeous green eyes…….Edward……….last night I had forced Emmett to watch Titanic with me. Needless to say he wasn't very happy about it, he kept making comments and reciting the dialogue all wrong. It was quite annoying but then again this is my brother we are talking about here. In my dream I was Kate Winslet and Edward was my Leo. He was much better looking if you ask me. We had just finished the scene where we fog up the buggy! *wink*wink* and let me say in my dream he is a fantabulous kisser. And now we were running down the hall way to escape………all of a sudden I felt the bed start to shake violently……………"Holy Crow!!! We just hit an Iceberg!! We are going down!!! We are gonna die!!!! Edward this was the best night of MY LIFE!!!!" I screamed then fell on my butt and when I opened my eyes I was staring not at Edward but at my stupid brother………_why-o-why does he love to torture me?_..........he was staring back at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. I swear I think he is trying to practice so when he gets older he can be a fish at the aquarium! He had the mental capacity of a fish. I wish he was as silent as one.

While he stood there mouth agape I realized why he was so shocked _CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Bella did you seriously just scream out for Edward and tell him that was the night of your dreams?? Oh god!!! And Emmett heard!!! SHIT! I am so dead! He is going to kill Edward too. _ When he finally regained his composure enough I knew that I was dead no matter what I did or said. He was going to lock me in my room with a wrought iron chastity belt. I started to blush slightly at that last thought………….maybe he didn't hear me?

_Nice try Bella but seriously I think they heard you in China!_

Emmett set the bed down very gently and cocked his eyebrow at me then said "So princess you have a crush on the boy that we met at Rosalie and Jasper's huh??"

"Umm no he is just easy on the eyes you know what I mean?"

"Yeah bells I know what you mean Rosalie is **EXTREMELY** easy on the eyes" He winked at me

"Th..th…th…that IS NOT what I meant!"

"ok ……sure……if you ….say so……but why….are you stuttering??.......and turning slightly pink?" He asked between laughs

I swear he is so annoying! I know he is just saying this stuff to play with me and get a rise out of me. Sometimes when he does this stuff to me I feel like he is a bear toying with his food, right before he eats it. _In this scenario you are definitely the food Bella_.

"Emmett Paul I am going to kill you!!!! No better yet I am going to tell Dad and Mom what you just did!! DA-!" My scream was cutoff by his hand covering my mouth

"SHUSH BELLA!!! You can't tell mom and dad that I did that."

"mmm" that was supposed to be why? But it's kind of hard to speak when his hand is the size of your face.

"Because if you tell the parentals then I will just have to explain how hilarious the way you woke up and said that Ed-"

"MMMMMMM!!!!!"

"ok good we have an agreement. Now I am going to put my hand down from your mouth if you scream …….well you know the drill" he had this smirk on his face, but he dropped his hand from my face.

"ok fine you win! Now if there is nothing that you need from my room…….GET OUT!!!!"

"Oh yeah I came in here because mom wanted me to tell you two things…..the first is to get up, get showered and dressed because we are going to the school to get registered and sort out all that stuff………………" he didn't finish his sentence he paused but I could tell by the glint in his eye that he was up to something. So I took the bait.

"And the second thing that mom wanted you to tell me would be???"

He dropped to his knees grabbed a hanger then looked up at me and screamed "NO MORE WIRE HANGERS!!!!!" he then fell over laughing

"oooooo I am so telling her you called her mommy dearest" I was trying not to laugh but I let a chuckle escape. He can be annoying but he is just so dern funny! I swear sometimes I wonder if he was dropped at birth! Mom swears she didn't but she is a little scatter brained so she is probably just trying to cover that up. His deck is missing a few cards if you know what I mean? He was still laughing and I knew I needed to get him out of my room before mom came up, so I said the one thing that was sure to get any brother out of the room unless you're a backwoods kissing cousin kind of family……._GROSS!_

"Emmett I am giving you ten seconds to vacate this room or you are going to see your sister naked"

"EEEWWWW!!!!! AHHHHHH! MY EYES!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" he was screaming and trying to run out of my room with his eyes covered for effect and he ran straight into my door frame. It was my turn to burst into hysterics this time. He recovered quickly and ran straight to his room still screaming something about needing a scalpel to scrape his eyes out.

I quickly showered and blow dried my hair _although I don't know why you just did that its going to curl back up into waves when you walk outside._ I went down stairs to see what little Emmett had left of the food mom had cooked for us. Then went to sit in the living room and read while I waited.

_(an hour later sitting in the jeep heading to Forks High School)_

_Its been five years since I've seen her face_

_She is the holy ghost lost without a trace_

_And now we are left with the what ifs_

_Its been five years since she left for la_

_She is an angel with a dirty face_

_And it seems to me _

_She's a casualty _

_Of all the pressure _

_That we put on her_

_And now we have lost her for good_

_Its such a shame shame shame that our homecoming queen _

_Was a lot like you and a lot like me_

_And she never walked on water_

_Guess no one really saw her_

_(Hinder-Homecoming Queen)_

"Emmett could you please change this song it's to eerie hearing it and driving back to the place where your dad and I met. And the fact that I got pregnant with you after graduation well that is the reason the homecoming queen and king skipped town"

He chuckled "sorry mom I didn't mean to mess up your walk on water stunt to the small town of Forks but come on I was the best treat of your life"

"More like trick" I mumbled

"Isabella, be nice to your brother and yes you both were the best treats of my life. But can we put on some music that is a little more my speed please?" _like what I doubt we have any Barry Manilow or Conway Twitty in this car. Don't worry some of their songs are good but mom played them way to much and they had acquired the ability to make my skin crawl_

"Sure mom I got just the thing I am sure this is from back in your day and age"_ oh god here it comes! He is going to let her listen to those songs_

"Great more Barry or Conway, I just can't contain my excitement anymore!" I groaned. Then I heard the song Emmett had chosen for mom _ooooo you are so dead for calling her old!!! YAY I will be an only child!!_

_When some loud bragger tries to put me down and says his school is great_

_I tell him right away now whats the matter buddy aint you heard of my school?_

_Its number one in the state (hey hey take it away get that ball and fight)_

_So be true to your school now(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Just like you would to your girl/guy(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school now (rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Let your colors fly(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school(aaaahhhhhh)_

_I got a lettermen sweater with a letter in front I got for football and track_

_Im proud to wear it now _

_When I cruise around the other parts of the town I got my decal in back_

_So be true to your school now(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Just like you would to your girl/guy(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school now(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Let your colors fly(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school(do it again do it again we like it we like it)_

_Come Friday we will be jacked up on the football game and I will be ready to fight_

_Were gonna smash'em now_

_My girl will be working on her pom poms now and she'll be yellin tonight_

_So be true to your school now(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Just like you would to your girl/guy(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school now(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Let your colors fly(rah rah rah siss boom bah)_

_Be true to your school(push em back push em back way back)_

_(Beach boys-Be true to your school)_

I was laughing hysterically in the back seat while mom was trying to scowl at Emmett and I at the same time. She gave up on me and turned the evil eye on Emmett. _Good lord that boy is stupid with a capital S! you never tease a woman about her age!!! That was from Nani and Papos generation! Even I knew that!! How is it that we come from the same gene pool?_

"Emmett" she was trying her best to stay calm, Emmett didn't help her temper with that smirk on his face "I am not sixty plus years old and that song is not something more my speed!"

He lost it right there he burst out laughing sputtering spit all over the front of the car…._GROSS_…..i think he spit on her. I was on the verge of losing it again. But I noticed we had pulled in front of the school already and were parking next to dad's cruiser, he had left work for an hour or two so that he could go and talk to the coach. He thought that being the Chief of Police in this small town would give him a little pull with the coach………_jeebus!!! Men!!!! Give them a gun and a badge and they think they rule the world_………but daddy was a great cop and he protected me from all those horrible things in the world. Mostly from myself, but this time he would be saving his precious baby boy from the wrath that is mom! Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned. _I swear I don't know why she got so offended its not like he is the most reliable source in the world anyway! Come on Emmett thinks that if he turns his dirty boxers inside out. Then they are considered clean again. This to me is uber disgusting whatever puts the wind in his sails._

*****************

The lady behind the front desk was a round women and her name was Ms. Cope she had a white beehive and wore cat eye glasses. _Maybe Emmett should have played that song for her! By the way she was eyeing him I bet she wanted to see him in a lettermen dancing around for her(chuckles)That is kind of nasty when you think about it. My mind has gone to the gutter lately and I blame it all on the big oaf that I call my brother. I have been spending way to much time with him lately._ Mom and dad quickly got us registered my schedule was English first; American Sign Language second; Economics third; lunch forth; biology fifth; government sixth; trigonometry seventh; and study hall/office assistant eighth.

Emmett had the same lunch period as I did and on his last period he had gym/football so I would be able to go, sit and watch him practice or on pep rally days I could go help set up the gym……I hope he would still remember his little sis when all these girls start their own little cheering section like they did when we were in Phoenix. The coach of course took one look at Emmett and his record and practically fell at his feet and started kissing them. It didn't take him five seconds to agree to let him on the team.

My cell phone started buzzing as we were walking out of the school. Dad was going to take mom to lunch then show her around the station so I was stuck with Tweedle dee for the rest of the afternoon _GREAT!! Maybe I can make him play dress up……oh he can take me to the movies……his treat after that little stunt this morning. _ I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check it I hardly ever get phone calls or text messages and the three people who call the most are either with me or just left me. I opened the phone and it was a message from Rosalie _hmmmm I wonder what she wants? Probably my brother!_

_**Hey Bells we are headed to the movies and then maybe grabbing dinner together. Why don't you come with us and bring Emmett so he won't be left all alone ~Rose**_

I replied

_**who is we? And I will ask if he wants to go to the movies he might have other plans ~Bella**_

"Hey em feel like catching a movie with me?"

"PSPPSHHH!!! No way! Why so we can watch Titanic again I don't think so!!! Why are you bored already kiddo?" _yeah sure let me drop the bomb that Rosalie is going and you will be begging to go with me_

My phone buzzed again and Emmett noticed it this time

_**Jasper and Alice, Edward, You, me and Emmett if you want to invite him ~ Rose**_

_sure if I want to invite him huh? Well ok I will play cupid even though you two are more forcing me to be in the middle of all this stuff_

"who is that bells?" he asked trying to feign interest

"Oh its Rose and she invited us/well more so me but she said I could bring someone with me if I wanted to but since you just said you didn't want to go with me I will just go alone. I would hate to force you to hang out with me if you have something better to do." I smirked I knew I had him he was like play-doh and I just decided how I wanted him to shape up. "I will just let Rose know that you have more important plans and I will see her there later"

_**Rose, We will meet you there what time and what are we watching? ~Bella**_

"Wait! You didn't say anything about Rose going heck yes I am in!"

"To late Em I already told her that you said you had better things to do and that I would meet them there and just to give me the info." I replied trying to hide my smirk from him I would never be that callous with people's hearts, especially with my brothers. My phone buzzed again.

_**Ok bells we are planning on catching Halloween at the 9:15 showing. Alice said that we would catch the last showing so we could meet for dinner first so we can all get to know each other better ~ Rose**_

"Was that her? She probably thinks that I am so full of my self! Great! Thanks bells I owe you one! I swear I actually look at a girl and you go all psycho little sister on me and tell her that I am not interested and that I have better things to do seriously that is a major asshole move to make! I can't believe you did that to me! I would never….."

"EM! I was just kidding I told her we would meet them there and asked the time and what were seeing. I cant believe that you think that I would do something like that I was just trying to have a little fun with you but since you think so highly of me." I was hurt with him calling me psycho…….._well you are related to this nutcase_………….and I think now he really does owe me one.

"oh…….im sorry I doubted you its just that you know I had a huge crush on her when we were kids and would visit but now I feel like I have been granted a chance and destiny has smiled on me." _Wow Emmett being all vulnerable was not something I was used it was extremely heart wrenching _I threw my self at him to hug him

"Don't worry Em I will be sure to help you and play cupid as long as you need me but I need to warn you I kind of suck at this sort of thing considering I have never had a boyfriend." _ How is it that this man was my brother? He could be such a pain and then other times he could be such a sweetheart. _ I smiled.

"So what should I tell them they want to watch Halloween at nine fifteen and grab a bite to eat before so we can all get to know each other better?"

"tell them we will let them know about dinner but we will be there fo sho on the movie. We better call Mom and make sure they don't have something plans for us concerning dinner and we don't want to upset her."

"Wow! You being considerate of our parents wishes I think hell just froze over!" I chuckled

_**Rose we are in for the movie I will let you know on dinner once we get with our parents and make sure its cool. ~ Bella**_

_**Mom, Emmett and I got invited to dinner and a movie with Rosalie, Jasper and a couple of their friends. Can we go please if you and dad don't need us at home tonight. Love bells**_

Emmett was leaning over me reading what I was sending; he laughed and thought it was a nice touch that I was asking permission since they were always telling me back in Phoenix that I needed to make friends. _So you're a loser and your parents know it ………just kidding that was way harsh._

_**Hey honey actually your dad and I are going to dinner alone so it will be nice to have the house to ourselves for awhile. Ya'll have fun call or text and be safe! Where are you going? – Mom**_

_**We are going to dinner with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Not sure where yet. Then a to see Halloween at 9:15 ~Bella**_

"what did she say? Do we have the all clear?"

"Yeah em she is just asking for specifics now"

_**So what did your parents say about dinner? ~ Rose**_

_**They said we are clear to go just wanted to know where? ~ Bella**_

_**We were thinking the City Diner that way it has a little of everything on Main 6:30 ~ Rose**_

_**Ok see you there ~ Bella**_

I let Emmett know where we would be eating so that if he had any complaints he could let me know ahead of time since he fancied himself a food connoisseur.

_**Who is Alice and Edward? And are you sure you should watch a scary movie that late Bella? You get nightmares and tell Emmett I said to stick close to you at all times – Mom**_

_Great does that mean that he has to hold my hand while I go to the bathroom to? EEWwww because I certainly didn't want to have to hold his while he goes? Because I am sure that would be a little unpleasant!_

_**Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and Edward is her brother. I will make sure I am with Emmett at all times unless in the ladies room and we are eating the City Diner on Main before going to the movie ~ Bella**_

"Emmybear mom says you have to stick by me at all times."

"Great does that mean that I have to go to the bathroom with you to?"

I couldn't help myself when he said that I started giggling so much that I got the hiccups

"I think I have hung out with you too much lately that is exactly what I was thinking when i read that particular text message. We need to get home and quit killing time so we can get ready it is already 5:30"

_**Okay I love you both be careful and keep in touch we will be out to dinner but home by 9. and maybe you can try talking to this Edward guy ;) – Mom**_

_Oh leave it to my mother to try and push me onto a guy that she has never even met. For all she knows he could be this weird kid who is into mime as his future profession and goes around making hands signs that he is trapped in a box. (chuckles mentally) I wonder if you mime to a mime that you are going to tape their box shut what to the do for help?? _

My thought process was interrupted when we got home I ran inside to grab the shower so I could start getting dressed. I have never been one to want to dress up but after that dream I had last night I am hoping that there is something more then between Edward and I. And I couldn't wait to get to the Diner and find out………

**A/N: ok so I am thinking that the next chapter will be the dinner and movie scene and who they run into at the diner? Will some other guy catch Bella's interest before she has a chance to get to know the real Edward? And I said I wouldn't do it but I am going to do it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW let me know what you think, let me know what you would like to see happen or who you think the person is that they meet at the diner………if you guess it right I will let you know and you can have Icecream with Edward on top or Edward with Ice Cream on Top whatever puts the wind in your sails. I will try to get another Chapter up tomorrow**

**-Gells**


End file.
